muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:In the Trash Can
does seem to be "Put It In the Trashcan", ep. 2595 the u.s. copyright office lists this: Put it in the trash can / Music by C. Harwick, lyric, N. Sans. (Sesame Street, no. 2595) DCR 1988. PAu 1-268-678 (1989) --Kate 13:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) trash song, redux I just found that it's included in Episode 3055. MuppetVJ added the page there. Maybe one of us should ask him. --Minor muppetz 02:17, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Ah, cool! If I had a video clip, I could look through my CTW files and see if it matches anything. —Scott (talk) 02:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the video Guille posted. -- MuppetDude 13:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::Very nice, thanks Tony! Given the repetition of the chorus, the most likely title of the song would be "The Trash Can." I still can't find anything in the music library databases for it, but there's lots of material missing from those where we have to go by the best evidence possible. I think this talk page and Tony's link serve as a good history for this particular case. —Scott (talk) 13:31, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::The clip is now available at sesamestreet.org. The website titles it "Bruno and the Trashmen", while the description says singing "In the Trash Can" song. --Minor muppetz 13:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::ASCAP and BMI don't show anything for "In The Trash Can". - Oscarfan 14:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm going to move it to "In the Trash Can" since it is the only official source for now that confirms a song title. -- MuppetDude 16:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, song information has been found, and looks like it was the originally-listed title after all (though I do wonder how one woul guess that, considering it's only said once in the songs lyrics). And it looks like the talk page still needs a title change. --Minor muppetz 01:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) trash song :moved from User talk:Minor muppetz Hi Michael, the information at Put it in the Trash Can is a little vague. I know you added the page a while ago now, but can you remember anything more about it? Perhaps what episode it appeared in? —Scott (talk) 05:59, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I remember seeing it on Sesame Street a long time ago. Sometime before this wiki got started, I had asked about the title of this song in a Muppet Central thread, and I was told that the song was called "Put it in the Trash Can". Somebody else posted images from the song in that thread as well, so that would mean that somebody has a copy of the song. I titled the thread "Bruno's song", in case you want to find and check that thread for the pictures. I think I added that page before it was decided that info taken from message boards aren't always reliable. --Minor muppetz 04:00, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::I can't find the thread, but I do have another question: was the song a tango? —Scott (talk) 05:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::: The thread is here I uploaded one of the pictures I posted in that thread. Henrik 11:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Interesting. Any chance we can get an audio or video clip? I found an entry at ASCAP for "Trashcan Tango" by Sara Compton and Cheryl Hardwick... I wonder if this is it. Still, the article's title can't stay the way it is without a source. —Scott (talk) 15:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::::It's definitely not "The Trashcan Tango" at all. "The Trashcan Tango," is a Grouch song, and G. uploaded a copy: . I agree with Scott. If we can't find a title, it would be worth parking what little info we have somewhere, but I don't think it's enough to support a page, when so much is uncertain and based on fuzzy memories and message board claims. I'd suggest deleting it but maybe sticking the talk page in stumping, or something, since we don't know who wrote it, can't find lyrics (which could help to run through possible title terms), and all we have to go is that one person said "I think it was called" based on their own guess. We have proof an anti-litter song existed and Bruno sang it, but that's all, and I don't think that's enough right now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:07, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::::: I'am unsure if I still have it, I will take a look. But beware if I find it it will be in German. Henrik 21:30, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::That would at least be something to go by. Thanks for looking! —Scott (talk) 21:31, 15 April 2007 (UTC)